A New Dawn
by WinterAssassin
Summary: A horrible accident leaves Herbie alone to try and cope with the Death of Maggie Payton. Herbie soon meets a young girl called 'Ace', and together they run from everything. But what will happen when they come across a Yellow Camaro and a Boy?
1. Chapter 1, Eventful Meeting

A New Dawn.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

A horrible accident leaves Herbie alone to try and cope with the Death of Maggie Payton. Herbie soon meets a young girl called 'Ace', and together they run from everything. But what will happen when they come across a Yellow Camaro and a Boy?

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

~Disclaimer:

-I do not own Herbie or Transformers! I am not making any profit off of this, it's only for entertainment.

-The only thing I own is my OC and idea.

~Warnings:

-Sadness? ; o;p

-Slight swearing

-Failed Spelling and Grammar /shot

~Notes:

-I randomly thought of this when I watched Herbie with my niece xDDD;;b

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Chapter One: Eventful Meeting

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

(Herbie's POV)

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

I sighed again, staring at the ground in sorrow. I thought back of when I had fell for a trick by Trip, leaving Maggie really hurt and in the hospital...

I closed my eyes, remembering that time.

OoOo

_I sat and waited outside, waiting to see if she would come out and smile. Smile like she always did._

_I wanted to go up there and say I was terribly sorry, but she wouldn't hear me._

_I wanted to go up there and ask if she would be okay, but I couldn't._

_I wanted to go up there and tell her that it'll be alright, but it isn't._

_I wanted to go up there and say that we could get back Trip, but we can't..._

_OoOo_

_I sat and watched as Maggie's dad came out brother, and her brother behind him._

_Her dad's face didn't show any emotions, but his eyes were red._

_Her brother's face was pale, but his eyes were red too, but he was still crying._

_I looked at the ground and made a slight whining sound._

_They looked at me, Maggie's dad's face hardened, "Go away..." he whispered, but I could still hear him._

_I looked at him surprised sligthly._

_"It's all your fault! It's your fault that she's _Dead!_" He yelled, kicking my tire._

_"D- Dad..." Maggie's brother said weakly, but he broke out into a sob, trying to wipe his tears away._

_"Go away!" he said a second time, glaring._

_I let out a pained whine, and he kicked my tire again._

_I backed away, shocked. I turned and drove off quickly._

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

I turned down a different road, driving slowly, not wanting to think any more about it. I heard a cross between a squeal and a yelp, and stopped in my tracks.

A young girl was on the ground, rubbing her hand.

"Christ, watch where your going, dick head." She cursed, slowly getting up.

I blinked, and stared at her.

"Well? Aren't you gonna say anything or are you to chicken?" She said, still not looking at me.

I made a wirling noise, staring at her curiously.

She paused, and looked up. "The Hell?" She glared through the slightly tinted windows from the dark of the night.

"Oh my God!" she gasped, stepping away slightly.

"Wait!" She said, putting both her hands so the rested on my hood.

"Are you an alein or something!" She demanded.

I blinked again, 'What is she talking about?..' I thought to myself, shrugging.

"Jesus..." she mumbled, looking around me.

She walked up to my front door, and looked inside. She mumbled something that I couldn't make out, so I stared at her with curiousity.

"Huh... Wait! I know where I saw you!" She exclaimed.

"Your on that racing show, with that girl, Maggie Payton.." she trailed off, "I wonder how she's doing?..." She murmured, staring at the ground.

I stared at her, and then looked at the ground in sadness, remembering what Maggie's dad had said to me.

She studied me for a second, "Well, I can see that you don't wanna talk about it."

I blinked and looked up at her, 'How does she know?..' I thought, before mentally shrugging again.

I opened my door suddenly.

'Wait! What am I doing?' I asked myself.

She stared, and looked at a house.

I follower her vision, and saw that the door was open, with a woman and a man both in their mid 40's.

"Well, s'not like they'd know if I was gone or anything." She said, rolling her eyes.

I beeped sadly in responce, and felt oddly happy as she climbed in.

"... I feel weird talking to a car that doesn't talk back." She said suddenly, huffing.

My engine rumbled slightly as I laughed.

Her eyes widened, "Whoa! You laughed. Cool." She grinned. But faultered after a second. "Too bad you can't talk." She pouted, leaning back in her seat. She paused and closed my door, "Oh yeah, and you could call me Ace." she grinned. "And I already know that your Herbie." Ace giggled.

I nodded, and hummed in respose, before slowly backing out of the alley way, and into the middle of the road. I turned and took off in a random direction, enjoying the company I now had.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

(Ace's POV - Two Hours Later)

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

'Oh my god! I can't believe it!' I thought, grinning to myself for the 38th time.

For some reason, I always knew that Herbie was strange.

I looked out the window, watching as the tree's and bushes rolled past us.

Herbie turned out onto the highway.

'I wonder where we're going...' I thought, watching as the stars in the dark night sky sparkled.

I snickered and leaned back into the soft seat. I yawned and stretched.

'I can't sleep now...' I thought, leaning back more in the comfortableness. I felt my eyes get heavy after a short while, and I slowly started to drift off into sleep...

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

I woke with a jolt, and looked around. I paused, and saw that I was in Herbie.

'So it wasn't a dream...' I thought smiling lightly.

I stretched, and noticed that we were by a parked by a park

Children were either running around playing with each other or playing on the swings and play ground and slides and all that other stuff.

I smiled lightly.

"Hey, Herbie, you asleep?" I asked quietly, poking the steerling wheel.

He rumbled with silent laughter, and made a quiet wizzing sound.

I grinned, "Morning~" I said, giggling randomly.

"Say, do you know where we are?" I asked, looking around, confused.

Herbie fired up and drove slowly up to a sign.

I blinked and leaned forward to get a better look, ".. Tranquility..." I said. After a paused, I stared with an arched brow, "Where the hell is that?" I asked myself.

I shrugged, "Well, no matter." I said, smiling lightly.

"Where to now?" I asked, leaning back into the seat.

Herbie made a sound and started driving off in a random direction.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Well, that's it for now. xDDD

Sorry it's so short D;

*Goes to work on Chapter Two

*O*b

~Love me or Hate me~


	2. Chapter 2, Decepticon Attack

A New Dawn.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

A horrible accident leaves Herbie alone and to trying and cope with the Death of Maggie Payton. Herbie soon meets a young girl called 'Ace', and together they run from everything. But what will happen when they come across a Yellow Camaro and a Boy?

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

~Disclaimer:

-I do not own Herbie or Transformers! I am not making any profit off of this, it's only for entertainment. (Or any of the songs used in this Chapter.)

-The only thing I own is my OC and idea.

~Warnings:

-Failed Spelling and Grammar /shot

-Oh, and epic swearing. ^^; Sorry.

~Notes:

-I'm sorry it's short, yet again. But I promise I'll make an long chapter sometime... soon... Hopefully? /slapped

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Chapter Two: Decepticon Attack

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

(Ace's POV)

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Herbie turned to the right, and almost colliding with another car.

He skidded and stopped just before hitting it, the other one doing the same.

I stared with wide eyes, then patting Herbie's steering wheel.

"That.. was close." I said after a paused.

I got out of the car, 'Well, most go say sorry before a fight breaks out or anything...' I thought, pouting.

I walked over to the tinted windows, but got distracted at the car that we almost hit.

"... Waah! Epic Camaro~!" I said, staring at it.

"Thanks." I heard a guys voice behind me.

I paused, and stood up, clearing my throat.

"Ehe, sorry." I said, giggling nervously.

"For what?" he blinked.

I paused, "For... almost hitting you and admiring your car?" I grinned sheepishly.

"Ooh." He chuckled.

"It's okay." he said after a paused, smiling.

I smiled back shyly, "So, uh- if you don't mind me asked, what's your name?" I blinked innocently.

"Sam, Sam Witwicky." he said, holding out his hand. "Yours?"

I took it shyly, "... Er, sorry." I paused, shaking my head, I grabbed his hand a shake it gently, "Phoenix Summers. Weird name, yeah I know. But you could just call me Ace." I grinned.

He blinked, "Alright, Ace." He grinned back.

"This is Bumblebee." He said, but frowned after a second.

I giggled, "You named your car?" I paused, "Or did he already come with a name?"

He paused, "Well, he came with that name." He smiled.

I whistled, "So did mine- er, yeah..." I blinked, then laughed.

"Oh? What's your cars name?"

"Herbie. He used to race." I grinned, patting Herbie's hood.

Sam's face faltered, and slowly watched as Herbie blinked and whirled in response.

His eye widened, "Your car talks!" he stared.

I blinked, then face palmed, "I know this might sound crazy, but- Uhh, he doesn't really talk, Or, he can't- Yeah..." I giggled, this time more nervously.

"..." Sam stared at Herbie and me with an un-readable expression.

I stood there and blinked, "Well..." I said a bit awkwardly.

"She's beautiful like that~

Like a Winter Rose, Snow on the ground.

I was Blessed the day I found her~

I'm one lucky man."

".. Uhh..." I stared with wide eyes. "Uhhmm... Ahaha... hah..."

"I'm sorry!" Sam said, whacking Bumblebee's radio. He laughed awkwardly, scratching his head.

"Is something wrong with your radio or something?" I asked.

"My Hearts a stereo~

It beats for you, so listen close,

Hear my thoughts in every note~

Make me your Radio,

Turn me up when you feel low,

This melody was meant for yo-"

"Hahaha!" Sam laughed loudly, kicking his car.

"So, Ace. What are you doing?"

"Huh? Er, traveling, I guess?" I replied, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

"Oh, I see. Is it fun?" Sam asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess." I nodded, shrugging. "So, what're you up to?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Decepti - Con!" Sam's radio blasted as it switched from one station to another.

"Decepticon?" I asked in confusion. 'Wonder what those are...' I thought to myself.

"O- oh, nothing important..." He murmured.

I paused when Herbie honked his horn, and jolted forwards suddenly, nearly sending me backwards, but if it wasn't for his comfy seating, I'd be in a lot of pain.

"Watch out!" Sam cried as he pointed to somewhere behind Herbie and I.

I groaned, slowly turning around, waiting to find the abominable snowman or, or maybe the Witch from Oz or whatever.

But no, I was greeted with the site of a really huge giant robot thingy.

"Holy Shit!" I swore loudly, as it gazed at me with red glowing eyes. I stared as it reached down to pick Herbie and I up, but Herbie quickly dodged and sped around and behind the giant robot.

I could hear it growl and turn to grab us again, but this time I saw a blur of yellow fly past and tackle the big robot.

"JESSUUSSS!" I shouted. I quickly turned on my seat to look at Sam and his car, Bumblebee. But was only greeted with the sight of Sam. And no Bumblebee in sight. "W- where's your car?" I stuttered, staring at the young man.

"Umm..." He stared, but quickly looked up. "Bumblebee!" He screamed and ran from -what I was guessing- an oncoming rain of bullets or something...

I watched in slight horror as Sam managed to dodge the rain of bullets. (Big bullets...), and stumble a little.

"SAAMM!" I yelled as he was picked up and thrown at the wall. I cringed from hearing a sickening crack and closed my eyes shut tight.

"Oh my God..." I mumbled, "This isn't real..." I said, trying to comfort myself. I ignored the sound of metal slamming into metal and gun fire.

I spared a glance and saw what appeared to be another robot, only smaller than the evil crazy one that wants to kill us all. It was standing over the one with glowing red eyes, who was currently pinned underneath the yellow one's.. foot?

'Wait, yellow... black stripes... BUMBLEBEE!' I thought, and stared at -who i'm guessing- is Bumblebee, casually standing onto of the defeated robot.

Who really looked angry and pissed off.

Bumblebee charged up his weapon and shot the other robot's head off of it's body. The yellow robot ran over to Sam, and picked him up gently, and walked over to Herbie and I.

"I'm sorry." Bumblebee apologized, and transformed back into a car. Like he was before all this crazy shit happened.

"Uggh..." I groaned, before passing out after the car slash robot thingy said he was sorry to me.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Lol, sorry, I fail. :3

Songs used:

1. She's Beautiful - Darius Rucker

2. Stereo Hearts - Gym Class Hero's ft. Maroon Five (I think).

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
